steven_universe_tabletopfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Moves
These are the special moves a player can use during a game, copied and modified from the Dungeon World Play Sheets. All players can use them, and abilities on character sheets reference them. Players should keep this page handy as a reference during the game. Printable versions will be available soon. Encumbrance When you make a move while carrying weight up to or equal to Max Load, you’re fine. When you make a move while carrying weight equal to max load+1 or max load+2, you take -1. When you make a move while carrying weight greater than load+2, you have a choice: drop at least 1 weight and roll at -1, or automatically fail. Establish Field Base If you’re somewhere dangerous decide the watch order. If you have enough XP you may Level Up. When you have at least a few uninterrupted hours of rest, heal damage equal to half your max HP, and gems poofed during battle will reform. Take Watch When you’re on watch and something approaches the field base, roll+Wis. On a 10+ you’re able to wake your group and prepare a response, and the group takes +1 forward. On a 7–9 you react just a moment too late; the group is awake but hasn’t had time to prepare. You have weapons and armor but little else. On a miss whatever lurks outside your base’s light has the drop on you. Fortify When you spend your leisure time in study, meditation, or hard practice, you gain preparation. If you prepare for a week or two, 1 preparation. If you prepare for a month or longer, 3 preparation. When your preparation pays off spend 1 preparation for +1 to any roll. You can only spend one preparation per roll. Begin Mission When you travel through hostile territory, choose one member of the party to act as trailblazer and one to scout ahead (the same character cannot have two jobs). If you don’t have enough party members or choose not to assign a job, treat that job as if it had rolled a 6. Each character with a job to do rolls+Wis. On a 10+ the trailblazer reduces the amount of time it takes to reach your destination (the GM will say by how much). On a 10+ the scout will spot any trouble quick enough to let you get the drop on it. On a 7–9 each roles performs their job as expected: the journey takes about as long as expected, and no one gets the drop on you (but you don’t get the drop on them either). Recover When you do nothing but rest in comfort and safety, after a day of rest you recover all your HP. After two days of rest you remove one debility of your choice. End of Session When you reach the end of a session, choose one your bonds that you feel is resolved (completely explored, no longer relevant, or otherwise). Ask the player of the character you have the bond with if they agree. If they do, mark XP and write a new bond with whomever you wish. Once bonds have been updated look at your alignment. If you fulfilled that alignment at least once this session, mark XP. Then answer these three questions as a group: * Did we learn something new and important about the world? * Did we overcome a notable monster orenemy? * Did we loot a memorable treasure? For each “yes” answer everyone marks XP. Level Up When you have downtime (hours or days) and XP equal to (or greater than) your current level+7, subtract your current level +7 from your XP, increase your level by 1, and choose a new advanced move from your class. If you are the wizard, you also get to add a new spell to your spellbook. Choose one of your stats and increase it by 1 (this may change your modifier). Note that changing your Constitution increases your maximum and current HP. Ability scores can’t go higher than 18.